More Crossovers That Never Happened
by BiblioMatsuri
Summary: Every Danny Phantom crossover I've come up with on the basis of "this would be so cool" and promptly run into "there is no time". All plotbunnies up for adoption.
1. Why Fine Print Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or R+V.

* * *

Phantom + Vampire, or; Why Fine Print Matters

Rifling through the small mountain of papers on the kitchen table, Jack pulled out a relatively small stack and shoved them at Danny.

Danny grabbed at the sudden armful of papers, scrabbling to get them all back on the table and into some semblance of order. Once he didn't feel like he was in danger of indirectly causing a paperwork avalanche (1) that he would inevitably have to clear away, Danny relaxed enough to stop and see what had just been foisted on him this time.

It seemed to be a set of handwritten forms and brochures. …Actually, it was two sets, nearly identical except for one thing. The first set was in English – specifically, it was handwritten in a neat script that would have fit right in one of the museum exhibits about the founding of Amity Park. The other set was all in neat black symbols that he could have sworn were Japanese kanji (2a), except that he didn't know anyone in Japan. This raised question. Namely, why the heck would a foreign school would have any interest in him?

Having a healthy sense of paranoia, Danny suspected that it was for the same reason most people showed an interest in him – as A) A disposable pawn, B) A disposable research subject, C) Prey, or D) All of the above. The ridiculously fancy cream paper that screamed "The Only Reason I Don't Own You Is Because You're Not Worth Offering", the intricate hand-painted illustrations of a hellish landscape dotted with crumbling ruins, and the slightly sticky and powdery brown ink (3) only reinforced his initial impression. At the top of the stack was a flyer with one language per side (4a), proudly announcing that one Daniel J. Fenton had been offered the chance to enter into Youkai Academy's one-of-a-kind three week exchange program.

Danny stared at the flyer, feeling the blood drain from his face. "So, um. An exchange program?"

"Yep! The school's ripri- raypa- re- oh, the girl the school sent us, he says it's a great chance for you to 'broaden your horizons and gain valuable experience in dealing with foreign cultures'," Jack replied cheerfully. Turning to his wife, he asked, "That's what the school person said, right?"

"That's school 'representative', sweetie. And yes, that's exactly what she said. Very good!" she chirped. "Have a cookie."

As his father happily stuffed the sprinkle-covered treat into his mouth, Danny shrank back into his seat, looking at the photographs with a sense of dread familiar from years of walking into traps and suffering through standardized tests. He just knew this was going to hurt.

* * *

1. These happened fairly regularly around the Fenton household. With Jasmine being busy with her studies, and Jack and Maddie being Jack and Maddie, Danny was inevitably stuck cleaning them up simply to gain access to the refrigerator. Small wonder that he spent so much time at the Foley home.

2a. Danny did know what kanji looked like, mostly thanks to the poorly-hidden posters of scantily-clad anime girls in Tucker's closet (2b). This did not mean he could read, write or even speak a word of Japanese.

2b. The less said about Tucker's closet, the better.

3. As Danny knew a bit too well, old dried blood was more brownish than anything else, and the texture was hard to mistake for anything else. He really hoped it was animal blood.

4a. If he had turned it over enough times, it would have been revealed as having up to nine sides, fourteen of which were not entirely physical in nature. The number of turns required would depend on several factors including but not limited to the position of Mars in the sky and the precise temperature at 7:44 last night, Coordinated Universal Time (4b).

4b. Or 4:44 in the morning Japan Standard Time.

* * *

Author's Note: This particular plotbunny was the result of a Terry Pratchett binge combined with a DP fanfic binge right after reading a bunch of R+V manga chapters. Note that I keep the timeline deliberately fuzzy, so you can send the poor half-ghost boy to Youkai High at any point in the timeline on the R+V side. I set it for three weeks, but you can change it or find some plot-relevant reason to extend his stay. And no, the footnotes aren't required. (What is with the formatting restrictions here?)

The other requirements for this challenge are:  
A) This is post-Bitter Reunions on the DP side, and starts before Urban Jungle. Let the poor sap figure out why he's freezing himself to death on his own.  
B) Any named student from Youkai High gets sent to Casper High in Danny's place - it is an exchange program, after all. Yes, this means you can send a villain to try to blend in and not kill anyone in a fit of pique. (Mwa ha ha...)  
C) Tsukune is also at Youkai High. He doesn't have to be a major character or even in the same class, but no "swap character A with character B".  
D) Pairings are open, except no DannyxMoka. I don't need to see that train wreck on paper to know it would be bad.


	2. Wasted Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Labyrinth.

* * *

Wasted Wishes

Sam stifled a hasty curse in the crook of her forearm, but she didn't hold back the snarl forming in her throat.

Unperturbed, a small figure picked itself up from the floor of her bedroom, dripping who-even-knew-what all over her carpet.

"What did you do?" she yelled.

"You said I could play outside," he piped.

Clasping her hands tightly, because it was not okay to punch a small child, Sam replied, "I said you could play outside. I even said you could have a sandwich. What I didn't say was that you could track mud, pond scum and bits of food all over the house, and in my room!"

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

Sam just pointed at the door. "You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah."

"Go," she barked. "I'll help with your shoes; now scram so I can get the worst of this muck out of my carpet."

As her annoying little cousin made further tracks out of her room, Sam stalked over to her bed, grabbed her (thankfully fairly clean) pillow and screamed into it. When she ran out of threats, she threw it against the wall and glared at the book on her desk. Wretched little fairytale, distracting her and making all this mess, and now she had to help the little brat take a bath, and she still had to clean the carpet!

Sam groaned. "At least I can ask Mrs. Jenkins to deal with the rest of the house."

Flopping down on her bed, Sam looked behind the headboard and sighed in relief. Good, the little brat hadn't found her weapons stash. Then she realized that she was sitting on something brown and squishy and smelly _in her bed_ that had better have been mud.

Okay, there went her temper. This was going to be an even longer day. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed-dial for Danny. After it rang through twice, she seriously considered calling Tucker (for about two seconds) before deciding that he would be both useless for any kind of physical work like, oh, scrubbing crap out of her freaking floor – and he'd tease her about it for months. Egh, no.

The phone went to voicemail again, and Sam felt the too-familiar throbbing of a headache setting in. Shooting one last half-hearted glare at the book, she kicked her shoes off and went to give the little pestilence a bath.

"I wish the goblins would come and take Isaac away," she griped to empty air.

Suddenly, her room was filled with an alien power, not the chill of a ghost's presence or one of Danny's unscheduled visits, and she took off running. "Izzy – Isaac! Where are you?" she yelled frantically.

There was just enough time for her to see the boy pulled away by tiny shriveled grasping hands before he was gone, and Sam was left knowing she had just made a horrible mistake.

* * *

Author's note: I have no excuse for this. I was reading a ton of Labyrinth fanfiction, noticed on the wiki that Sam had little cousins she didn't want to babysit, knew that Sam had parental issues and a taste for all things dark and dazzling, and this plotbunny was born. Never got around to fleshing this out beyond it being post-Memory Blank, so feel free to come up with whatever reason for Sam having That Book you can think of.


	3. Taunting Gravity

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Sky High.

* * *

Taunting Gravity

Danny fidgeted in place, shoes squeaking on the scuffed gym floor. His parents had been overjoyed when they'd gotten the information packet from Sky High, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to make their son gain the skills he would need as The Best Ghost Hunter Ever. Never mind that he didn't want to be a ghost hunter. Who cares why their supposedly normal human son had gotten a scholarship to a school for superhumans? No, this was Opportunity Knocking, and darn if they were going to let this chance pass him by!

Opportunity. Yeah. Great.

Danny yelped when his feet sank through the floor, thankfully stopping before his knees – and the rest of him – could follow. He flushed red as a ripe tomato as a boy in a striped shirt pointed and laughed. _Great, I've been here for less than an hour and I've already met the resident jocks. Help._

"FENTON!" Coach Boomer boomed. "You must be eager to demonstrate your powers, right? That does not give you the right to show off!"

"I'm not showing off, sir," Danny stammered. "It's just that my powers are new, and I can't really control them yet."

The man glared. "Get yourself out of the floor, Fenton!"

Groaning, Danny pushed off against the ground and felt his feet slip back into solidity. He straightened, and then tumbled back down at a sudden sharp impact to his back. "Ow."

"…Get up, Fenton. Since you're so eager, why don't you show me what you can do?"

Danny flinched. Hesitating, he walked out into the center of the gym and turned to face the others, their snickers and sneers boring holes in what was left of his composure. Danny looked down, and sure enough, his knees were shaking.

"What's your power, loser?"

Danny started. Had the teacher just called him a loser to his face? …Yes, yes he had. Great. "Um, invisibility and intangibility, sir."

"What was that?" Coach Boomer shouted.

"I can turn invisible and phase through stuff, sir!" Danny repeated, slightly louder.

"Let's just have a quick demonstration, then, loser. Invisibility!" he barked.

Danny drew himself up and _reached_, trying to grasp the wisps of power that came and went as they pleased, and of course he missed by a mile. "Uh, sir? Like I said, I can't really do this on cue yet…"

"Pathetic," the coach harrumphed. "Fine, then, we'll just have to see about that."

Danny tensed. So he might not be a genius like his sister, but he definitely knew a threat when he heard one. "Sir?"

"Testing for phasing capability in three, two, one-"

A bunch of rocks went flying right at him.

Danny definitely hadn't squeaked like a frightened rabbit. He had, however, jumped to one side and curled up in a ball, hands over his head and neck to protect his vitals.

Ten seconds later, he nearly got his ears blown out with Boomer's judgement of "**SIDEKICK!**"

* * *

Author's Note: This is meant to be a "shared world" sort of AU crossover, not dimensional travel, so don't forget to reconcile the different fictional universes. DP started airing in 2004. Sky High came out in 2005. In this challenge, Danny is starting at Sky High a year before the events of the movie. How much do you wanna bet he won't blow a certain royal pain's plans sky high? Have fun.


End file.
